gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox357magnum
Archives : 2015 - 2016 - 2017 Tournament Bracket I'm making a tournament bracket for the 63rd page, more interactive than only the picture. Have any styling to suggest? Standardizer (talk) 01:12, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, Sorry for the delayed answer. Your bracket looking good, take a look at this it's not very original but maybe it will give you some inspiration. I wanted to put this (just the inner flag) just before the title but I didn't find one suitable enough. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:57, September 17, 2017 (UTC) For the X: The html used for the bracket is running on limits, tricks and hacks, to add the X a separate picture it would be necessary to use overlaying divs, it would be necessary some huge changes on sizes and display types that would break the current view that I'm not willing to accept as the code got into a huge size thanks to the number of participating teams. One way around is to add the X to the picture itself, I'll make some examples to compare with opacity That flag will need some cutting, I'll start one and make slowly as that is hard and boring. For the ribbon a picture with text can be used, so make on your style. Could you provide those trophy icons? Couldn't find any decent and even less a matching package of three trophies. Standardizer (talk) Hi Stand, I just sent you the trophies to your gmail. Here the links for the originals gold, silver & bronze. If the X is a pain forget about it. For the ribbon I'll what I can do. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:23, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Sorry about the lack of proof reading. 'Hello again! ' It just struck me that the meaning of the Laurel in sweden back when you asked me : if the laurel or the laurel crown have a particular meaning in your country? Although I say it don't it doesn't necessarily mean it's a symbol for the Laurel, it probably has to do with when the Swedish botanist Carl Peter Thunberg arrived in Japan to study the flora of this far east island. as reference from the history of Viggen Highschool. That's my hypothesis and hopefully final answer about your Question Also there's a book he wrote named: Flora Japonica Enjoy Kabanokisenkan (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kaba, Thanks for your answer, I first though it too as he was botanist, what bothered me is why Laurel in particular ??? Because nearly all things figuring on a school emblem as its meaning (BC Freedom's is for me the most complex emblem). I'll dig deeper in this way. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:40, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior Ch31 reference to anime BC Freedom So did you catch the reference to the look of BC in the anime in this chapter? And a nice video about the inside of the Renault R35 courtesy of the Chieftain, might be interesting due to these being used by BC Freedom and possibly by Maginot in RW. Hauptman (talk) 09:25, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hauptman Unfortunately no I didn't yet catch the reference of the new look (I'm still on it), also I'm disappointed that they threw the BC Freedom battle "off-screen". But what I found funny on her book is "Char-Do" instead of Sensha-Do. For the R35, I knew that French tanks innards were poorly designed but I didn't knew they were at this point. I have some sympathy for the poor crewmen who were inside (seeing how the Chieftain was cramped, I have pain to imagine how the crewmen felt in combat situation), I also wonder how a man like Charles de Gaulle can fit inside this tank as he was almost as tall as the tank (a R35 was 2.13m and CDG was 1.96m there is no much difference). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:39, November 11, 2017 (UTC) I get the impression that the author is desparetly trying to hastilyl attemtp to have RW up to date with Das Finale, there's some serious cracks appearing in the series' plot, the match of Duck Team vs Schwarzwald was just dumb if you ask me. You should see the other videos he has on French tanks, namely the FCM-36 and Char B-1bis, definetly something I can recommend. And yes the interieur on those tanks is just as appaling as one the R-35, I hope he'll be dong one soon on the Somua. Hauptman (talk) 17:03, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late answer some friends captured me to play Destiny 2. We can't blame the author to try, but I agree with you the fight with Duck Team is ridiculous he could have done a great match with Ooarai's top hitters, I'm disappointed of the treatment of BC vs Polite Girls. Now left : "Maginot vs Viggen", "Darjeeling vs Kebab" & "Gregor vs WKG" I hope he won't rush them. If I understand well until when a team defeat an other it will absorb it, I'm eager to see the final it will be one hell of a mess. I will take a look to the FCM36 and the B1. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) The Emblems Hi Fox. What do you think of replacing the Tategoto High School emblem with the (Fanmade) Colorize Version? If you approved it, I can get in touch with the creator and get a permission. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 21:50, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC You read my mind I just post a request on his page, but you can still try on your side. In this case I think it don't bother if it fanmade or not as long as it respects the original one, I check with the colored on Aung's sleeve on the backcover of RW vol.4 and it matches (I tried to colorize one once in a while but it was shitty as hell). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:22, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I got permission to use this as long as we credit it. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 22:36, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks CC you rule. I'll make it transparent and replace the old one. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:46, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I repost a transparent version of his emblem, I had to delete the other as it was a ".jpg" and I'm unable to make transparent other than ".png". I recredit him and say that I modified the original file. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:06, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, it looks great :) Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 23:09, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes it looks much better, I also thanks the guy on his page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:22, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Keizoku's mystery tank revealed Have you seen the RAW of ch9 of 'Phase Erika' We get to see the mystery tank that was mentioned earlier, turns out it's a T-28. Hauptman (talk) 14:59, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Haupt, No I haven't seen yet the RAW of Phase Erika. If I remember well we bet on the T-50 or the T-28. To be honest I wasn't expecting the T-28. We'll see how Keizoku will use it. As I read it wasn't a bad tank but they were misused, old and badly maintained. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:04, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Those were indeed the 2 tanks we felt were the most obvious, Keisoku seems to be pulling all sorts of tricks, their captain certainly doing credit to her nickname. That said they need to be cautious with it as it can't take a hit, not against what KMM is fielding. Hauptman (talk) 12:18, November 22, 2017 (UTC) You're right none of their tanks can withstand a hit of what KMM fielded, but let's not underestimate them. In the Gekkan Senshado Magazine despiction of their match against KMM, Miho said that "Keizoku was a touch nut to crack even for KMM" (I think Miho means the match in Phase Erika, and if she said "touch nut to crack" it means they managed to crack it but not without losses) and in Little Army 2 during the Commemorative Cup Ooarai was defeated by them. Before their despiction in Gekkan Senshado Magazine and Phase Erika, with as the only source the movie, I had pain (even if they were badass) to take Keizoku seriously with only the BT-42 as the tank didn't shine during WW2 (I read somewhere that in 1944 a BT-42 fired 18 times to a T-34 falling to immobilize it). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:37, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Have to agree, KMM is likely going to come out on top though it does seem to be one where they had to fight tooth and nail to achieve their victory. Well the Bt-42 was pretty poor in the anti-tank role, namely because it had poor mobility and issues with the fuse of its anti-tank shell, which very often failed to function properly, leaving the projectile simply bouncing off on impact without doing any meaningful damage. Hauptman (talk) 15:03, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Rosehip and Orange Pekoe When did those two join Bonple High School in Ribbon Warriors (chapter)? FinnXMarcy (talk) 00:30, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Finn, It happens in Chapter 32 (the last released in date), but they didn't really join Bonple, they're just part of the team for the rest of the tournament as in the Cauldron Tournament the losers temporarily joined the winners team. *Alisa and Flying Tankers joining Centipede Team *Orange Pekoe, Rosehip & The Chindits joining Bonple *Aung & Tategoto HS joining Maho's Nibelungen Team *Duck Team joining Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe *Trout & Maple HS joining Chi-Ha-Tan *Moule, Bordeaux & 5th Republic Platoon joining Katyusha's Polite Girls *Nina, Alina & Katyusha's Volunteer Army joining Anzio *Viggen HS joining Maginot *Bosporus & Kebab HS joining Darjeeling's Guy Fawkes Team *Gregor HS joining West Kureoji Grona But to be honest I don't think other teams technically go that far it's only Pekoe (even Rosehip is a little embarrassed she thinks that it's too far), she wants to see Bonple "The Lord of Tankathlon" from the inside. Alisa for example don't wear Centipede Team's Uniform. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:18, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Like to hear your opinion. Say I have a question, and I´d like to hear your opinion on the matter, I've been debating making a change in the selection of tanks that I have for my OC team in my fanfic story. I've talked about with a friend of mine who's familiar with both GuP and WWII tanks, but I'd like to hear a few more opinions before I make my decision. I have always had the Elefant and TigerP as part of the team's line up and over the past months the roster has been revised very often with the goal of removing 'rare' tanks, adding more vehicles that were produced, reducing the number of different types. The idea behind it being that such vehicles are easier to acquire by a team, as wel las helping with logistics and transport. In talking with my friend he thought about it and suggested that it was odd that with my requirements I still had the TigerP and Elefant in the list, and that it would make more sense to him to have these replaced with the Panther and Jagdpanther. He felt that these would fit in more with the requirements, enjoy better mobility, are something that readers are familiar with so they won't pose a risk in making the team look 'uber', have the same degree of firepower, and be easier in terms of acquiring parts and other logistics. He made a good point, and I do admitt that I've always found the Panther and Jagdpanther to be some of the best looking vehicles of the war. What do you think? Hauptman (talk) 20:09, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hauptman-san, The Tiger(P) is sure an interesting piece machinery but its hybrid electric motorisation was still unreliable because of its experimental statuts. I think the maintenance is a pain. The Elefant was a great tank destroyer and was heavy armored but its assets were negated by its mechanical breakdown as it shared its problem with its "father" the Tiger(P) (everybody think it's the Toyota Prius the first mass-product hybrid electric but no it was the Elefant). I understand your wish to reduce the numbers of type of tanks, I read that it was problematic for German to have so many different tank types and that it was a nightmare for maintenance as not many German tanks could share mechanical pieces. For the Panther I agree with your friends it's a good tank (some consider it as a forebearer of modern MBT) with good firepower and armor but I read that the steering, suspension and engine had many difficulties bearing the tank's weight. The Jagdpanther from what I read was an excellent TD, it have a great firepower (I think it could destroy any allied tank from about 1 km) and good front armor (the inclinaison give more value to the thickness: 80mm at 35° is equal at 140mm at 90°). But as all German TD they're better in defensive rather than offensive because of their fixed gun, one shot to the tracks and the tank is at the mercy of its assailant exposing its side and rear armor less thick than the front (technically if Turtle Team shot the rear armor of KMM's Jadgpanther instead of track the second time they "met" (or even shoot the track and then the rear) they could have dispose of it, it could have been less that Leopon could have take in the face), plus due to it's size it was difficult to hide it. But I give you that it has a very good looking. So if you want a good TD for ambush I should recommend you instead the Jagdpanzer IV l/70. Okay it has a less armor and less firepower than the Jagdpanther but its low profile (nearly 1 meter less than the Jagdpanther) make it more prone to ambush and the Kwk 42 L/70 had good performances from what i read. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:51, January 13, 2018 (UTC) It's not an easy choice for me to make, I've had both the TigerP and the Elefant in the team's roster ever since I began to create it many years ago so the suggestion to replace them both with the Panther and Jagpanther is a hard one for me to make but I can't ignore the good points that were made in favor for the chance. I still prefer to keep it all on the same chassis so I'm more likely to go for the Jagdpanther than the IV/70, plus I do need a potent anti-tank gun to take care of enemy heavies and the long 8.8cm sure fits that bill. Hauptman (talk) 14:19, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Okay as you want, what other tanks do you have in your OC team ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:03, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Amongst others they also employ the Luchs, T26E2, T26E3, IS-85, ISU-122, ISU-152 and Comet. Hauptman (talk) 18:47, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Ah OK so it's multi-country team. I supposed the Luchs is for recon. For the T26E2 is the 105mm unsuitable for AT warfare due to gun depression and lacks of power ??? For the T26E3 this is the regular M26 ???? Have you don"t consider the T26E4 ???? Something off-topic, an user have made a modification, the grammar and spelling are awful, I would correct if only I could understand what he means. Could you help me ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:24, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey Fox, yes, the background is that because of the increasing competition in the various European leagues, many schools find themselves struggling to support teams as they can no longer bring up the finances to keep them stock with sufficient vehicles in order to remain competitive. Faced with that prospect various schools began to look at cooperating and create these composit teams which provides them with more financial backing that any single school bar a few could provide. My OC tea, calle Wulven is such a team and is currently on a 6 month visit to Japan as part of an exchange program between the JSF and the UETA. Luchs is indeed there to provide recon elements. You're correct in saying that the T26E2 is less suitable against tanks but it is there to back up the tanks with a wider array of shells, Smoke and HE, and against anything but a Panther or a Stalin it will dish out a serious punch. It can also make use of a HEAT shells that has slightly better performances than the 75mm M3 as found on the Sherman. Gun depression is the same as that of the normal T26E3 at -10 egrees. T26E3 is the designation of the M26 before it was accepted and standardized for usage by the US army. Oh, seem like I forgot to write that one down, they do have a single T26E4, one of the ones that were retained in the States. Now, onto the other matter, I think that person might be writing down things from the first episode of das finale. I know that Yukari goes on another infiltration mission and that the crew of anglerfish upon finding the lair of our delinquents have to undertake a number of challenges in order to get the tank, which is being used by the delinquents as a sausage shack. Hauptman (talk) 20:08, January 16, 2018 (UTC) If it's an composite team composed of various European Team (if I understand well), is there no language barrier between members ??? The what does mean UETA and Wulven means ???? For the other matters, for any story related content about Das Finale would not it be wiser to wait that /ak/ made the subtitles before add anything ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:28, January 16, 2018 (UTC) They're only from Austria, Germany, and Hungary. All of the students participating in the program receive additional English classes and given that English is thought in most European schools early on so the students are already familiar with it. The UETA is the Union of European Tankery Associations, is the administrative body for association Tankery in Europe, although several member states are primarily or entirely located outisde of the Eurozone. They are responsible for running nation and club competitions including various leagues throughout Europe, and control the prize money, regulations, and media rights to those competitions. "Wulven" is the current working name for the team though I'm not entirely satisfied with it and I've been looking for a different name but to little avail thus far. I have to agree, until we've seen that episode I would prefer for no info to be posted though we can't stop those people who have seen it. Hauptman (talk) 20:25, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Ok I got it. Just out of curiosity where are you from ???? For Das Finale I'll remove for now any storyline edit and we'll wait. And one last thing, about the Matilda in the website it is listed as a Mk.III/IV, but I found in the translation of the school page mentions about St.Glo having Matilda Mk.III and Mk.IV, that only the Mk.III were used in tournament as Mk.IV needed repairs and found no mentions of Mk.III/IV. I read that the Mk.IV lacks the turret lamp and as St.Glo Matildas have the lamp so it would be a Mk.III instead of Mk.III/IV. I would like your opinion. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:33, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Oops, almost forgot that I still needed to answer your questions. To answer the first one, I'm from the Netherlands. On to the second, from what I've read that does seem to indicate that all of the Mathilda's we've seen sofar in the series have been the mk IIIs. I think the problem is that the took the name from Tamiya which is a highly regarded Japanese scale model manufactorer, they use the III/IV designation on their Mathilda plastic models but this is one that was never used by the British. Tamiya might have used this designation on their model kits to show that one can build it is either a mk III or IV, as all of the actual changes, bar the turret lamp, were internal and did not affect it's external appereance. Hauptman (talk) 15:31, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hauptman I would have bet on Netherlands, the guess was because of your team's name "Wulven" when I search on google it gives me wolf race in a online card game or a city and then a hamlet in Netherlands. I bet on the second. I will change the mentions of Mk.III/IV once I'm finished with the Tetrarch. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:04, January 21, 2018 (UTC) The hamlet in the Netherlands having the same name is pure coincidence. Hauptman (talk) 20:04, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Not bad, a good answer on a wrong guess. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:45, January 23, 2018 (UTC) That's true. On a different note, how do you view dedicate command tanks, been thinking of giving the team's captain a Befehlswagen Panther? Hauptman (talk) 17:09, January 25, 2018 (UTC) In real life I see the utility of a command tank, a more powerful radio to give better coordination. Although in Senshado I don't see the utility of a Befehlpanzer, if normal tanks don't have a more powerful radio they have others (more modern) means of communication, like texting (with the queen of texting, your darling Saori during the match against Saunders), they have less ammo (as the radio equipement take more place), sometimes the gun was often removed replace with a dummy gun. So to me fielding a command tank is a waste just for a slightly better communication (plus I don't think they ever fielded a command in the serie and I never see any communication problem so I didn't see the utility of a more powerful radio), when a better tank could have a better peformances. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I've recently started a Girls und Panzer Fanon Wiki, and I was just wondering if it's you or Hauptman I should ask for assistance with templates, because I've kinda, uh, "borrowed" most of the design and templates from this wiki. Hopeful for answers, /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 17:21, January 28, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if I can help, what kind of help do you need ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :Well, there's a few templates I can't seem to get right, and the general look of the Wiki is rather amateurish at best... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:46, January 29, 2018 (UTC) If I may ask Jet, what is exactly the purpose of your wiki? Hauptman (talk) 20:10, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :What separates a "Fanon" wikia from a regular wikia is that instead of a common topic everyone collaborates in, a Fanon wikia has everyone cataloguing their separate works in the common 'verse. My wiki aims to do the latter as a compliment to this wiki - I wanted a place to catalogue my girlfriend's fanfiction, and I saw noone else had thought of making a GuP Fanon Wiki yet. I'm asking for help because I'm having some issues with coding templates. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:46, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I can't help you for that I suck at coding (for the template I'm unable to create them but once they are in place I know how to use them) and I never edited the general look so I'm a pure amateur. My purpose on this wiki is more adding content, the rest is too sophisticated and complicated to me. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:45, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Military Academy Sensha-do Teams Hi Fox, I wanted your opinion on some Sensha-do teams for my fanfic. Ok, so the premise is that a few military academies from Europe are joining Japan's National Tournament to reignite Europe's own league. Since they're military academies they are, of course, co-ed as such guys will be on the team (all but one schools overall Commander being male). The first school are the protagonists from France and, embracing their roots and French tradition, have opted to use the domestic Renault Char B1 bis (2), FT-17 (2), R35 (3), and the SOMUA S35 (2) though the academy does have other Allied equipment. You'll notice that I gave the French team nine tanks like Oarai instead of ten like the others. This is because nine tanks are a good stopping point to focus more on character development (them being French which means less crewmembers helps too).The next team hailing from Italy is the French teams main rival who operate the Carro Armato M15/42 (3), Carro Armato P40 (1), Carro Veloce CV.33 (3), and the Semovente da 75/18 (3). Now, while the other two teams are just fodder for the tournament; nevertheless, I wanted to give them good teams. The third school is from Poland and, like their French counterparts, have opted to using purely domestic tanks; that being the 7TPjw (3), 7TPdw (3), 9TP (3), and the 10TP (1). The last team is from Sweden. Their role storyline wise would be like St. G's being the protags first opponent in a practice match before the Nationals. They operate the Stridsvagn L-60 (2), m/40 (3), m/41 (3), and the m/42 (2). WaterKuruk (talk) 18:16, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kuruk, That's pretty unusual to take France as protagonists, where are you from ??? For the French tanks I agree with the B1bis (do you gave them a full crew or a reduced crew like in Ooarai ?) and SOMUA, then the R35 why not, but the FT-17 is pretty useless for men it has paper armor, asthmatic gun and is slow as a snail. If you want the same number of crew why don't you take the R35 modifié 1939 or the R40 they have slightly more punch than the FT-17. Have you consider the ARL 44 ?? It has a serious firepower (even if the brakes, the gear box and the suspension were too frail and was pretty unreliable) that could be France's Tiger(P) like Ooarai. Or even the AMC-35, it had limited use during the war but it was considers as one the most advanced French prewar tank for its size it has a 2 man turret and a good gun but was considered to be unreliable on rough terrain. For Italy the M15/42 seems to be a good choice over the M13/40 as it was more powerful and better armored. So you take a similar configuration as Anzio against Ooarai in the manga but switch M13 with M15, so I guess the P26/40 is flag tank, CVs are for harassement and Semoventes for AT role. For Poland I would drop off the 7TPdw and replaced them with 7TPjw to add extra firepower, as Poland lacked firepower so MG tanks won't help them, except if you intend to use them for harassement purposes like the CVs. For Swedish tanks I can't tell, they didn't have any fighting data on WW2 due to Sweden being neutral. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:50, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Fox, I'm from the United States. I'm one of the few that I know that like pre-war French tanks (or just French tanks in general), the S35 and Char B1 are my all time favorite and second all time favorite tanks respectivly, and I'm a bit of a Francophile (yes I know how awkward this sounds considering I'm talking to a Frenchman XD). As for the rest of the lineup, I'm now going to use 2 AMC 35's, 1 ARL 44, 2 Char B1's (with full crew), 2 R40's, and 2 SOMUA's. Speaking of the AMC 35, I legitimetly forgot that France actually operated it and didn't just give them to Belgium ;). It wasn't until you pointed it out that I realized my teams and Anzio were so similiar XD. Yeah, that'll work :) I'll take your advice on the 7TP and use 6 7TPjw's. Finally, the Swedes. I chose those tanks as I wanted a good mix of light and medium tanks with good firepower. Like you said I couldn't find much/if any fighting data so I'm just going off their raw stats at this point. Thanks again WaterKuruk (talk) 15:26, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Das Finale Character Profile Images Hi Fox, Could you please make some images of the das finale characters with transparent backgrounds please? I will use them for the Character List Template as well as for the page infoboxes. Speaking of which, CL-Nav will require an JavaScript update to fit the pages for Shark Team and BC Freedom into the rotation, so we may have a period of downtime on the template functionality whilst they review the code. Just thought I'd warn you in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 09:28, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine, I'm on it. Thanks for the warning. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:17, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Done, check at the names of the characters. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:21, March 29, 2018 (UTC) I forgot Marie at "Marie.png" Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:32, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Thanks so much; You're awesome. Kinedyme (talk) 10:34, March 29, 2018 (UTC) No problem, everyone its forté. On my side I would be unable to do what you do with JavaScript, you tried to explain me one day but its too hard for me Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:07, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Count High School Winter Cup Lineup (FANMADE) While it hasn't been confirmed yet, I develooped a tank lineup that Count High School could use if they participate in the Winter Cup. I made the lineup based on the equipment they have and the equipment used by other teams in the National Tournament as they field similar equipment (it's like Blue Division and Jatkosota fielding similar equipment). This is based on them having at least 10 tanks for the first and second rounds, I don't know what'd I do for the other rounds as of yet. The first tanks would be 3 copies each of the R.2/Panzer 35(t) and 38(t) with the flag tank being one of the 38(t)'s. The next tanks would be 2 T.3/Panzer III Ausf N's. I decided that they'd use 2 since that's how many both Yogurt and Viking Fisheries used and it seemed to make the most sense for Count to do the same considering their equipment. Next would come 1 T.4/Panzer IV Ausf. G and this seems like the most logical tank for Count's Commander to use since it has good firepower and good defense so the Commander can worry about what's going on in the match instead of oncomming fire that'd tear through the thin armor of the rest of their equipment (I know Mika used her BT-42 tank as the Commanders tank when they had an Ausf. J but you know what I mean, and no I didn't just choose it because Miho uses a IV as her Command tank), Finally, the last tank they'd use is 1 TAs/StuG III Ausf. G and this tank would fulfill the same role as Hippo Team's (basically being a normal StuG and not a mobile bunker/shield like Jatkosota utilized it). I hope you like it. WaterKuruk (talk) 21:12, April 1, 2018 (UTC)